


keeping warm

by monkkeyslut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkkeyslut/pseuds/monkkeyslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Monday, which is the first of Ymir's problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keeping warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecivilunrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecivilunrest/gifts).



> ok funny story this was supposed to be longer but i lost literally every ounce of inspiration i had so you will have to deal with this. at least it’s funny.

Ymir’s alarm is going off, loud and screeching, which is only one of the many problems she has. The first is that it’s a  _Monday,_  which sucks, naturally. Then, of course, is the alarm, which is not only irritating  _her_  but also her bedmate. And finally, the fact that she has to open the shop at ass o’clock in the morning.

Rolling over closer to Krista, Ymir pulls the smaller girl close, burrowing into her pillow. Krista growls something against her clavicle, but Ymir ignores her and reaches blindly for the alarm clock in a sorry attempt to shut it off. When all she does is succeed to shove it farther out of reach, she sighs. “Guess you’ll have to do it,” she tells her girlfriend, grimacing as she eats some of her hair. Ew. “If it’s bugging you so much.” Honestly, Krista’s pinches against her side don’t even faze Ymir anymore.

“Are you—“ Krista growls again, though it is slightly more threatening this time around. “Fuck, man.” She attempts to free herself from the cage of Ymir’s arms, and rather than shutting the alarm off like a normal, civilized person, she yanks on it. The plug comes free and with it come several sparks, but Ymir doesn’t really care. The  _Scooby Doo_  alarm clock had been on sale, and they’d needed another one after Krista broke the last one. At least she didn’t ruin this one.

They both sigh at the silence, and Krista turns a sleepy glare on Ymir. “I don’t have to be up for like, three hours.”

“Don’t you want to see me off? Kiss me good-bye like a good little wife-y poo?”

“Bite me,” Krista lets out a withering sigh, pulling the blankets over her head. “Get ready for work and I’ll see about that good-bye kiss, alright?”

Ymir stares at her girlfriend, glad she can’t see the dopey grin spread across her face. “I’m only doing it for the smooch.”

Krista lets out a very loud, very fake  _snore._

—

Work on Monday’s is the highlight of Ymir’s week, if only because she gets to see everyone be a miserable bastard. This pleases her for several reasons, but mostly because if she’s miserable she believes everyone else should be too. Except Krista, and maybe Marco, because when the two of them are miserable things just get really off kilter and Ymir feels like she’s in an episode of the  _Twilight Zone._  She has a sinking suspicion that Marco’s horse-faced tool of a boyfriend feels the same way.

So when Eren Jaeger walks into the shop looking like he’d just woken from the dead, trailed by his hella hot girlfriend and kind-of-hot-but-because-he-looks-like-Krista-if-she-were-a-guy best friend, Ymir grins savagely. She loves ruining student’s days.

Hot Girlfriend is the only one who comes to the counter because she looks like the only one capable of managing words this early in the morning. She orders their coffees and their muffins the same way she does every Monday, and Ymir makes sure to add a cream instead of milk to Jaeger’s coffee and gives Boy Krista a chocolate muffin instead of a banana one. For Hot Girlfriend, Ymir makes sure to make everything  _perfectly_.

The rest of the day passes by fast enough; Krista comes in for her coffee (black) and her donut (double chocolate) and an impromptu quickie in the bathroom that Levi does not condone but Hanji gives her the wink and the go ahead, so Ymir does it anyway; Annie Leonhart, Hot Girlfriend’s hotter rival comes for a visit, trailed by her two morons, ordering a peppermint tea for herself and a normal tea for her tall, scared looking friend that might be called Bert (Ymir calls the other blonde one Ernie, because it’s funny), and refuses to buy something for Ernie; Jaeger comes by again and asks for Marco to serve him.

All in all it is a very good Monday.

—

“Please?” Ymir asks, tugging strands of Krista’s hair and rubbing her stomach. “It’s been such a long day. Mac and cheese would be a godsend.”

“Better start praying,” Krista quips, smirking at Ymir. She turns back to her textbook when Ymir scowls, flipping a page. Not one to be ignored, Ymir crawls over Krista, straddling her hips. She contemplates what she should do next—grind her hips into the girl’s ass, or massage her back? She could always tickle her, too.

Ymir is so busy thinking about it that she doesn’t have a chance to react when Krista switches their positions—very craftily, Ymir might add. It’s enough to make her leer, and Krista snorts from her position. “You’re annoying. Can’t you make yourself mac and cheese?”

Running her hands up Krista’s legs, she grimaces. “Shave your legs, ya weirdo,” she says, but Krista reaches back to tug on the hair she has yet to shave.

“It’s my winter fur.”

“It’s March.”

Ymir closes her eyes and pulls Krista down so the girl is draped across her. Krista spreads out, getting comfortable, and Ymir rubs her prickly legs up Krista’s smoother ones. “You’re sick.”

“You enjoy it.”

“I love it,” Krista sighs, mouth presses against Ymir’s pulse point. She really hopes that her girlfriend doesn’t feel the way her heart speeds up at the quiet proclamation. It’s not the first time she’s said something like that—hell, Krista tells her every night before they fall asleep (more often than not when she thinks Ymir is asleep)—but Ymir is just…she loves Krista, she’s sure about that. It’s just the telling her part she finds hard.

Instead of saying anything, she hums lightly, dragging her hands up Krista’s sides, pulling her shirt up with the motions. Krista squirms against her, grin pressed against her neck. “I thought you wanted mac and cheese?”

“I think I’d rather eat out,” Ymir grins when Krista pulls away, looking very unimpressed. “Don’t give me that—I’m hilarious.”

Krista sits up and settles herself back against the pillows on the other end of the bed, opening her legs invitingly. “You’re not good at joking, Ymir,” she tells her with a smirk. “But you’re very good at other things.”

Ymir smirks.

—

—

Ymir doesn’t know what happened, because one second she is sleeping peacefully, and the next there is a big bang and a loud shriek and she is half-way out of the bed, blankets tangled around her ankles. Which is a pretty shitty way to wake up, if she says so herself (and she does; Krista is lucky she is so damn cute).

Struggling out of their tiny bedroom and down the short hallway and into their tiny living room/kitchenette, Ymir spies Krista angrily throwing her bag onto the ground, kicking her boots off haphazardly, nearly knocking over the ugly vase Sasha had bought them. Ymir curses their luck that she misses it, because while they can’t bring themselves to throw the piece of shit out (Sasha had looked  _really_  happy when she’d given it to them) it would be totally okay if the thing was smashed to smithereens by a wayward boot (or baseball bat).

Directing her gaze back to her girlfriend, Ymir leans against the wall, watching the storm rage on; Krista is a red-faced whirlwind, speaking so fast into her phone that Ymir barely catches any of the words, other than “fucking bitch” and “can’t believe you did that”. Ah, Krista’s mother has called, which is always a pleasure. Ymir is very tempted to steal the phone away and tell Krista’s mother just where she can shove her stupid opinions, because work had been hell today and Levi had made her work through lunch in retribution for the bathroom incident yesterday, which was shitty, and Jean had come in to flirt with Marco most of the day so she’d been stuck taking orders from annoyed/annoying university students.

Krista makes a noise that is a cross between something a dinosaur might have made and a sob, which pushes Ymir into action. She is across the room and in front of Krista before she can really even think about it, and she holds her hand out for the phone, hoping her glare conveys enough, hoping Krista doesn’t fight her on this. Ymir knows better than anyone that Krista can handle herself—she’d met the girl when she was beating the shit out a purse snatcher—but against her mom…

Well, Ymir is better suited.

The blonde makes brief, watery eye contact with her before handing over the phone. Ymir makes a big show of bringing it to her ear, pulling it away because she can literally  _hear_ everything Krista’s mom is saying, and then saying very sharply into the mouth piece, “Please find a hole and die in it,” before ending the call.

Krista lets out a small laugh before her face crumples and she leans into Ymir’s already open arms. Ymir hugs her close, pressing her mouth against Krista’s hair, which is damp from the rain outside. She hadn’t even realized she’d slept so long—it was dark out, and the time on the stove said 8:37. Krista’s arms tighten around her briefly, before she pulls away, composed once again.

Either the rain or earlier tears have left her foundation running, missing in some spots, and Ymir laughs briefly, before tugging her girlfriend along to the washroom. “What did the bitch do this time?” She asks, turning on the taps and plugging the tub, filling it with the vanilla-scented bubble bath that Krista loves.

“She set me up on a fucking date.”

Ymir, who had been pulling Krista’s pants down her legs like a nice girlfriend, pauses, and then yanks them back up, reaching to turn off the water. “I swear to fucking god, man, I’m gonna at least boot her in the twat, I really will. How many times does she need to hear it before she believes it:  _you are fucking gay.”_

Krista groans, clasping a hand around Ymir’s wrist as she attempts to drag her out of the bathroom. The freckled girl glances at her, eyes stony and angry, “I’m not kidding.”

“I know,” Krista smiles, and Ymir knows that she does, she just wishes that Krista would let her beat the shit out of her mom. It was all the bitch did to Krista when she was younger, after all. It was karma. “And I love you for it.”

Ymir stares at her, long and hard, before relaxing. She turns the water back on and works on Krista’s jeans again, pursing her lips when Krista’s smile grows wider. “This is not me giving up. I’m just being deceiving until you fall asleep tonight, and then I’ll sneak out and egg her stupid fancy car and break her nose.”

Tilting her head, Krista smirks. “I have handcuffs.”

With a snort, Ymir pulls Krista’s shirt over her head. “Juvenile delinquent, remember? I can get out of those pieces of shit faster than I can make you—“

Krista takes her own bra off, and Ymir’s attention is drawn to her girlfriend’s cute, perky tits. She tilts her head, appreciating the way the hickey she’d left two nights ago is still very bright and very there, right above her left nipple. She reaches for one pert nipple, a little uncomfortable with how steamy it’s getting in the room. She’d better get naked, too. “Is it pathetic that you can leave me speechless like that?”

“No,” Krista shakes her head, reaching up and pulling Ymir down for a kiss.

—

Later, while they are lying in bed, Krista curses.

Ymir startles, accidentally hitting herself in the face. “Thu fuck’s wrong?” She asks, not enjoying the fact that this is the second time today she’s been woken up like this. Tuesday, it seems, is not turning out to be her day. It might also be the only day this week that Krista gets laid, unless she can stop  _scaring the fuck out of Ymir._

Krista is glaring up at the ceiling, and Ymir has to pull the blankets up over her bare chest, because she is not in the mood to be distracted. “I have homework.”

There is a moment of silence, and then Ymir turns over, back to Krista. “I don’t like you right now. Good-night.”

Krista lets out a very, very pitiful groan.


End file.
